


Birthday Breakfast

by ovariesoftime



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: AU where Link stays in Termina, M/M, Post-Majora's Mask, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), years later when they have a child
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ovariesoftime/pseuds/ovariesoftime
Summary: After Majora has been defeated, everything in Termina has gone back to what once was. Well, almost everything. Kafei's curse has not lifted, and Link vows to stay until they find the cure. Even after exhausting all resources, and they still haven't found the cure, Link stays in Termina to help Kafei as the only person who can understand. It only makes sense for that understanding to lead to deeper feelings, to find comfort in the one person who knows exactly what you're going through. (Not So) Terrible Fate is a fic that I help co-write with the husband sorryforthesinning, updating now!
Relationships: Kafei/Link (Legend of Zelda), Link/Kafei
Kudos: 18





	Birthday Breakfast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sorryforthesinning](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorryforthesinning/gifts).



As the sun crested one early autumn morning, barely peaking through light gray clouds that brought a damp chill from the northern mountains, the soft padding of feet could barely be heard on the wooden floors of the Stock Pot Inn. A small child of six was wide awake, excitement budding through her raspberry red irises as she approached the other bed in the room. Both her parents were sound asleep, snuggled up together comfortably. She pouted softly for just a moment, a small wave of jealousy washing through her before continuing on with her original plan. Thankfully, the father she wanted was closer to her reach, and she leaned up over the edge of the bed, softly patting his arm.

"Papa, Papa, wake up!" She said in a small voice, getting him to stir. He blinked his eyes open, slowly focusing in on his daughter's round face staring up at him. He used his free hand to wipe away the sleep from his eyes before smiling to her, softly wishing her a good morning. She looked over to her other father, who remained sound asleep.

"Papa, we gotta get up for Daddy's surprise!" She hissed, and he suppressed a chuckle at her urgent tone. He held up a finger to shush her, slowly managing to untangle himself from his beloved. Thankfully, he remained asleep, even as a soft kiss was placed to his forehead. Once free, the man took his daughter's hand and led her out of the room so as not to disturb the other.

"Navi, I appreciate your concern, but you know your daddy and I had a late night, he probably won't be up for a bit," Kafei hummed, picking the child up to carry her down the stairs. She rolled her eyes dramatically, giving him a pat on the head. He didn't bother to hold back his laughter this time, giving the girl a tickle on her tummy as they made their way to the kitchen.

"So what all are we making him today?" Kafei asked, and Navi scrunched her face up in thought. He sat her down in one of the chairs before taking his own seat in another, a soft yawn coming out as he waited for her answer.

"Cake!" She practically shouted, and Kafei snorted. He pointed out that while cake was good and all, it wasn't a breakfast item, and she pouted once again. "Let's make meat, Daddy likes that," she decided, to which Kafei nodded. It was no secret that Link could be a glutton for whatever he was served, and any variety of meat was high on the list of favorite foods, so Kafei went to the ice chest to pull out different ingredients they had in stock. In the end, the two settled on making eggs, fried cucco meat, sausage, and bacon, with sides of hashbrowns and some fruits. It was a wide spread of choices, and Kafei already knew that Link would eat every bite presented to him.

With his guidance, Kafei helped Navi prepare the potatoes for the hashbrowns and a batter for the cucco meat, and after giving her proper protection of an apron and mitts, he found amusement in her starry-eyed expression, watching the oil popping as the meat was placed in the pan. In another pan, he began to cook the sausage, keeping an eye on both pans. As he flipped the cucco meat, Navi gave him soft little claps, the noise thudded by the mitts on her hands. The same action was repeated when he flipped the sausage, and again when they began to cook the bacon.

When the meats finished cooking, Kafei showed his young daughter how to use the grease to cook the eggs, the fat giving them extra flavor as well as keeping them from sticking to the pan. She nodded as she listened intently to his words, watching as he folded the eggs around into a nice scramble. As the eggs cooked, Kafei let Navi stir them around a bit, biting back a laugh as she looked to him with pure joy. Just as the eggs finished up, he had her assist him with the hashbrowns as well, and when those were complete, the two managed to pile a massive helping of each part onto the largest plate they could find.

"Y'all are up early," a voice stated, surprising the father-daughter team. In the doorway stood Romani, who grinned as they rose a brow. They hadn't yet changed into their daytime clothes, just wearing a light tunic and shorts, and Navi cheered as she abandoned her position to fling herself at their new addition. Romani laughed, pulling the child into their arms as they joined them in the kitchen.

"It's Daddy's birthday today," Navi told them in a loud whisper, and Romani nodded as they snagged a piece of bacon off the counter. Navi had a look of betrayal on her face as they snickered at the action, and Romani leaned against the island counter.

"Save some for Daddy!" She pouted, and Romani placed a hand on Navi's head. They reassured her that there would be plenty to go around even after the three of them had their fill before taking off, wishing the two luck with their surprise.

Finally, after much preparation, the breakfast feast was complete, the two piled the meal as well as a pitcher of juice onto a tray. The young girl took the lead, carefully tiptoeing up the stairs while Kafei followed close behind with the tray in hand. Much to both their surprise, Link was still sound asleep in bed, and Kafei set the tray on the table before joining Navi at the bedside. Her wide eyes were filled with determination as Kafei lifted her onto the bed, and she snuggled up next to Link, wrapping her chubby little arms around him as tightly as she could. There was a muffled groan as he blearily cracked an eye open, looking up to see the loves of his life there to greet him.

"Good morning, Daddy! Happy birthday!" Navi cheered in his ear, much louder than necessary for just waking up. Kafei snickered as he rubbed the child's back in an attempt to get her to calm down. After a few more blinks, Link looked up at Kafei with a smile. There was never a dull start to the day so long as Navi was around, that was for certain.

"Good morning, love. Navi made you breakfast, if you'd like to join us at the table," Kafei stated as he ran a hand through Link's hair, who nuzzled into the affectionate touch. After a few more moments in bed, Link finally sat up, letting his daughter pull him out of bed to lead him to the table. The room smelled wonderful from the myriad of food, and the hero's mouth watered to see the mountain on display. He placed a hand on Navi's head as he gave her a smile, signing a quick *thank you* before digging in. As mouth-watering as the food had smelled, it tasted even better. Link knew fully well that Kafei had a hand in making their breakfast, but the excited look on Navi's face told him to give her full credit for the good deed. As he signed his praises of how delicious the meal was, she giggled with a proud look on her face. She signed a simple *you're welcome* as they continued on with their meal.

After such a filling meal, the three of them did the only sensible thing by cuddling up together in bed, the only sound being the big yawns from the tiny child. Kafei chuckled as he pulled the other two close, Link nuzzling into his neck. Just as he was about to drift off, the hero leaned up and pressed a tender kiss to his husband's cheek, the affection returned with just as much love. It was a simple start to an otherwise normal day, and Link couldn't have been happier that way. As Kafei wished him a happy birthday, Link cracked a smile and pulled himself closer, and in the softest voice, managed the few words he needed to say.

"Thank you so much, my loves. It is everything I ever wanted."

**Author's Note:**

> As the summary states, I'm cowriting a fic, and this is an AU off of our AU. It takes place years later from the fic, so hopefully it's not too spoilery lmfao
> 
> Happiest of birthdays to Link, and also to my Link a very happy early birthday! I'm love you more than anything, and I hope you enjoy the surprise! 💜💚💜💚


End file.
